To UnSue a Sue
by lemonsmania
Summary: When an ordinary girl is turned into a Mary Sue, Edmund and Peter must figure out how to change her back. Just a fun oneshot.


**Hello everyone! This was just an idea I had about what would happen if a normal girl became a Mary Sue and how she would be changed back. Just a fun oneshot. Enjoy, and please make my day and review! :) **

Edmund was reading a biography of King Frank when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find a page.

"Sire," said the young faun. "There is a young woman at the gates. She is saying she is in dire need of assistance from you and the High King. Shall the guards let her in?" Edmund thought about it, then answered,

"Yes. And would you fetch my brother?" The page bowed.

"Yes, my king." Edmund began walking to the Throne Room. When he arrived he found a young woman of about twenty standing there with a cloaked figure. When the young woman saw him she fell to her knees weeping.

"Please King Edmund, you must help me!"

"Arise," said Edmund. "What is wrong, fair lady?" The young woman stood, and wiped her tears.

"It's my sister," she said, gesturing to the cloaked figure. "This morning I went into her room and found that she had been…been, oh I can't bear to say it! Just look!" The woman pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal her sister's face. Edmund gasped.

"She's been Sue-ified," said a voice. Edmund turned to find Peter standing behind him. And sure enough she was. Peter approached the sobbing woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When did you find her like this?"

"This morning, High King. I went to her room to tell her I was heading to the market, and found her brushing her hair singing. Her hair is much shorter, and I hate to say this, but she sings like a cat. But not today. Then she…she…"

"She what?" asked Edmund. The woman looked up with anguish spread across her face.

"Please sires, you must forgive her for saying this. She turned to me, and she asked, 'Which of the Kings do you think is cuter?' Then she proceeded on to give a girlish giggle, and talked about how she wanted to marry one of you." The woman stared at the ground shamefully. Peter's eyes grew wide, and Edmund blushed with great fervor. Finally, Peter cleared his throat and said,

"Edmund, fetch the potion. And do hurry." Edmund exited the room. When he returned with the potion he saw Peter backed against the wall. The Mary Sue-turned girl was flirtatiously touching his chest while her sister struggled to restrain her. Peter caught sight of him.

"Ed, help!" Edmund ran up to the Mary Sue. She turned to him, twirling a strand of long golden hair.

"Why, hello Edmund. Fancy meeting you here. What do you think of my new hairdo?" Before she could continue to speak, Edmund grabbed the girl and poured the potion down her throat. The girl fell to the floor. The two Kings and the young woman watched as the transformation took place. Her long, golden hair shortened and turned a plain shade of brown. The girl grew skinnier, and her sparkling turquoise eyes turned a light shade of green. Her pure white skin grew rosy, and freckles appeared across her cheeks. Finally, the girl's full pink lips lost their plumpness, and turned an ordinary shade. The girl was still quite pretty, but no longer a Mary Sue. The girl blinked, and asked her sister who was kneeling next to her,

"Where am I?" Then, catching sight of the Kings, she rose quickly to her feet and curtsied. "Your majesties," she said. The older sister's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you, thank you my kings! May Aslan bless you!" Then, she took her un-sued sister by the hand and led her out of the room. Edmund turned to Peter.

"Good thing we thought to prepare the potion ahead of time, eh Pete?" Peter smiled and shook his head.

"How does this keep happening? These poor young girls keep becoming Mary Sues."

"Perhaps we are just characters in fanfiction, and the authors find it acceptable," said Edmund seriously. There was a pause, and then the two brothers burst out laughing.

"As if that would ever happen," chuckled Peter, and the two Kings left the room to return to their duties.


End file.
